getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Robot Wars
Super Robot Wars is a tactical role-playing game franchise by Banpresto. It is best known as a massive crossover between multiple popular media from the mecha genre including anime, manga, and video games. However because of the licensing rights, only the OG games featuring original content have been released overseas. Regular series featured in Super Robot Wars include Mobile Suit Gundam, Mazinger, and Getter Robo. Gameplay All games follow a basic structure with character introductions and dialog between playable characters before going into battle. A scenario must be completed through objectives, each different from the rest. Like most tactical role-playing games, players take turns to command their units. With a scenario completed more dialog can be shared between players in an intermission where upgrades, attachments, or maintenance can be performed on units. Story Modes are at first played by an original character who is connected to the overarching storyline which ties the events of the different series to the game. Some stories can also be changed from their scenarios including characters from completely different series interacting with each other, often after completing the original objective. Players can even prevent the death of characters in their scenarios including Musashi's infamous sacrifice. The mecha units in the games are usually differentiated by the Real or Super categories. Super Robots often serve as tanks due their high amount of hit points, armor, and firepower with inefficient use allowing them to block some attacks with ease. Real Robots often possess higher mobility but lower armor and hit points akin to sweepers (or snipers) and are able to evade more easily. Some units can also be customized to feature unique abilities including the Getter Robo. Players also gain experience by defeating opponents, money and optional parts can also be earned if the opponent is destroyed. Areas can affect gameplay such as Gundam excelling in space environments, while some machines are limited by factors like water. Getter Robo Getter Robo is a semi-regular series in Super Robot Wars, featured in nearly every game. It is also the first animated media appearance of the Shin Getter Robo following its appearance in the Getter Robo Go manga. This influenced later animated appearances including Getter Robo Armageddon and Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo. The most common scenario used in the games had come from Getter Robo Armageddon. Games Game Boy *Super Robot Taisen (Debut: Getter Robo , Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo) *Super Robot Taisen 2 GB Nintendo Entertainment System *Super Robot Taisen 2 Super Nintendo *Super Robot Taisen 3 (Debut: Great Mazinger vs. Getter Robo G: Kuchu Daigekitotsu, Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaiju) *Super Robot Taisen 4 (Debut: Shin Getter Robo Nintendo 64 *Super Robot Spirits *Super Robot Taisen 64 Sega Saturn *Super Robot Taisen F *Super Robot Taisen F Final Playstation *Shin Super Robot Taisen *Super Robot Taisen F *Super Robot Taisen F Final *Super Robot Taisen α *Super Robot Taisen α Gaiden Dreamcast *Super Robot Taisen α Nintendo Gamecube *Super Robot Taisen GC Game Boy Advance *Super Robot Taisen A *Super Robot Taisen R (Debut: Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo) *Super Robot Taisen D (Debut: Getter Robo Armageddon) Playstation 2 *Super Robot Taisen Impact *Super Robot Taisen MX *Super Robot Taisen α2 *Super Robot Taisen α3 *Super Robot Taisen Z/Special Disk Nintendo DS *Super Robot Taisen W Playstation Portable *Super Robot Taisen A Portable *Super Robot Taisen MX Portable *Super Robot Taisen Z2.1 Hakai-hen *Super Robot Taisen Z2.2 Saisei-hen *Super Robot Taisen Operation Extend Nintendo Wii *Super Robot Taisen NEO (Debut: New Getter Robo) Xbox 360 *Super Robot Taisen XO (Port of SRW GC) Playstation 3 *Super Robot Taisen Z3: Prison Chapter * Super Robot Taisen Z3: Celestial Cage Chapter Playstation 4 * Super Robot Taisen V * Super Robot Taisen T PS Vita * Super Robot Taisen V Nintendo Switch * Super Robot Taisen T Category:Video Games Category:Super Robot Wars